Is Thirteen Really Unlucky?/Transcript
Dawn: Hey remember the time when Donald stayed on our team? Donald: And let's not forget that one time when I've got that huge rugburn! Hapman: Hey did someone say my name? Donald, Misty, Oswald, and Dawn both gasp. Hapman: Surprise I no longer look like Finn the Human! Donald: Well, bro your growing up. Almost makes me want to cry. Donald cries. Paul: Hey guys i'm sorry for acting like a jerk lately, I just want all of you to get along but i'm not good at interacting with people. I don't know... I'm sorry guys. Can you ever forgive me? Adobe: Well I think I can forgive you. Lordy: Yeah well I can't. Adobe: Oh, so you're gonna be a jerk now too?! Lordy: Well someone's gotta be the new one here. Adobe: Hey don't worry about it too much Paul! At least we're friends now! Bucket: Hey you changed it! Classic Hapman: Yeah, me and my modern self went to go change our designs. Oswald: Hey you ain't the only one! Oswald: Oh that reminds me. Hey South Park Ruben- Winner: Hey Oswald what did you need him for? Oswald: I was just gonna ask him to be in our alliance. Misty: Cheer up pal! If it makes you feel any better i'll join you guys! Winner: Yeah that'd be cool. Thanks Misty! Donald: Hey Misty! Misty: What are these for? Cake at Stake theme. Misty: I am ready for this elimination! Is anyone ready? Awkward silence. Donald: Yes. Misty: We have some really good cake this time! Dawn: It's a Froot Loops cake. Hapman: Sounds delicious! Misty: Evil Eduardo, your the first one safe. Misty: So has Broken Bottle! Evil Ruben and Donald appear on-screen. Misty: Donald. You are- Evil Ruben: Eliminated! Misty: Look in the mirror. Evil Ruben: What do you want me to see? Evil Ruben looks and see's that he is eliminated with 181 votes. Evil Ruben: What?! Evil Ruben get's locked by the cage. Donald: Stay here till Five gets back. Dawn: Where even is Five? Donald: I don't know all I know is he went fishing. Hapman: Wait a minute, doesn't Five have the prize? Donald: And how will we get the eliminated contestants! Hapman: So without Five I guess there's no Battle for Generations. An altered version of the intro plays, which only shows the contestants who are still here and eliminated and in the competition, it says "No Battle for Generations" instead of "Battle for Generations." Dawn: Hey guys you might want to look at this. Donald: That has to be Five. Hapman: Well, what are you guys waiting for lets pull him out! Donald, Dawn, and Hapman grab Five's hand from the lake. Hapman: 3, 2, 1 pull! The recommended characters show as they pull Five from the lake. Five: Ugh, what happend? Five: Well it doesn't matter thanks for all your hard work. Donald I got you this Win Token! Donald: So, i get to reduce half of my votes? Five: Exactly! Donald: Awesome! Hapman: Wait Five, first you gotta get all the eliminated contestants. Five: Alright Hapman. Tell me who's eliminated and all put them in the folder. Dawn: Well first it was Hanger, but i think he's dead. Five recovers Hanger. Hanger: Finally i'm bac- Hanger gets sucked to the folder. Hapman: Next is Leo but well he kind of bounced off somewhere so I don't really know where he- Leo gets sucked by the folder. Hapman: Wow. Donald: Next is Buben but he was at the elimination area then nothing happened so we don't know where he is. Buben gets out of Donald's head then he got sucked by the folder. Donald was confused why he was on his head. Kill: I'm really glad Zach let me go he was really good friend once you get too know him better. Man, why did I ever blame for that thing that Wubbzy and Xavier did in the last episode. Then after that, and then after that- Kill gets sucked to the folder. Donald: I guess this is the only one left. Evil Ruben: Come on Five, i'm not that bad right? ALL DO ANYTHIN- Evil Ruben gets sucked to the folder. Buben, Leo, Evil Ruben, Hanger, and Kill screams as they fall down inside the folder. Firey Underwear plays as Leo opens the doorknob. Intro. Mickey: This sucks... Man, i really regret being rude to Winner. Evil Hapman: Well did you even like Winner to begin with? Mickey: Well, more people did but me- if the eliminated contestants were voted. I had a reason to get out you know I did it. I should really come back. Evil Hapman: I don't like Winner anymore he is just really weak. Leo and Hanger show up. Battles: Yo, how did you guys get here? Kill: Well isn't it obvious. All three of us been eliminated so. Hanger: Well, well, well look who it is! Evil Hapman: Ha! It's our so called Captain! Buben: Hi. Shadow falls down. Buben: Ikr. Mickey: So, do you guys know where Five is? Five: Actually, i'm right here in the ceiling! And while you wait for your food, one of you will rejoin the Battle for Generations! Everyone cheers! Mickey: After 6 months, we finally get another rejoin! Oh thank goodness! Five: Everyone, tell the voters why you should return! Battles: I should rejoin because I was the first one out! Evil Hapman: Look, i don't know what I ever did to you guys but i'm very, very sorry. Just please give me another chance. Rabbid Hapman: BWWAAHHHHH!!! Donut goes silent. Mickey: Look, i know what I did to Winner was a wrong idea and i'm very, very sorry. You know if I rejoin i promise I will apologize to him and I will become a better team leader and you can bet that I promise that I never break a promise. Shadow goes silent. Hanger: I was right about Evil Ruben. I proved that I deserve a second chance. Leo: Oh a rejoin, i would love to rejoin but the thing is I want to eat this pizza first and I want to stay here for a little while and what kind of food they have so you can still vote me! Buben: Vote me! Kill: If you vote me, I will give you your own galaxy! Evil Ruben goes silent. Five: Vote in the comments using the letter and square brackets of who deserves to rejoin, the contestant with the most votes will return to BFG. Hapman: You did good Donald, you did good. Dawn: Hey Hap, is it OK if I, well give you something? Hapman: Yeah sure Dawn! I mean after all you, me and Donald are best friends so, what do you want to give me? Dawn kissed Hapman in the cheek. Hapman: Whoa! I was not expecting that! Ummm, can I have another one? Donald: Oh for goodness sakes guys cut it out!